Pecar como un Angel
by Kourei no Tsuki
Summary: Kikyou solo pretendia vivir como una joven normal, pero la tragedia le arrebato su unica posibilidad y ahora esta en busca de reparar ese error que ahora quiere cobrar en alguien que no lo merece. Se adueñara de su vida hasta conseguir su fin:existir"
1. Recuerdos del paraiso

_**"Esta historia se basa en el alma dulce y noble de Kikyou,quien solo pretendia vivir como una joven normal, pero la tragedia le arrebato su unicaposibilidad y ahora esta en busca de reparar ese error que ahora quiere cobrar en alguien que no lo merece, se adueñara de su vida hasta que consiga lo que busca: existir"**_

Una aglomeración extraordinaria era lo único visible en esos momentos, todos caminaban a través del túnel alumbrado por una intensa y hermosa luz blanca que guiaba los pasos de la increíble cantidad. Ninguna era familiar o conocida, algunos eran de piel clara, de piel morena, altos, estatura media, robustos y delgados en exceso, en fin toda la variedad posible de razas en el mundo. Ella tan solo era una niña pequeña que no sabia ni el rumbo o dirección que estaba tomando junto a la multitud, todos se veían desconcertados ¿y como no estarlo?

Poco tiempo antes estaba atrapada en un intenso calor provocado por el ardor de la enormes llamas que incendiaban su casa, y después… ¿y después que? La nada. Eso era, la nada. Se encontraba entre toda esa gente sin saber la razón. Apenas y podía caminar entre todos, su estatura era pequeña, pero era común al tener apenas ocho años de edad, su cabello era intensamente negro contrastando con el níveo y pálido color de su tersa piel, con sus pequeñas manos tomaba sus cabellos lacios y largos, peinándolos mansamente como acto reflejo ante el temor y la inseguridad. En lo profundo de sus ojos marrones destellaba el pánico ante la posibilidad de saber la respuesta a su pregunta no formulada.

Después de algunas horas eternas la luz del túnel dio vista a una posible salida, sin embargo muchas personas no consiguieron la meta final, era considerable la cantidad de gente que no alcanzó su objetivo. Poco a poco se detenían, sin ánimos de querer proseguir y daban media vuelta. La desesperación de varios por regresar al saber su destino final era estresante. Al concluir tan misterioso pasaje los restantes gritaron jubilosos de alcanzar el final.

El lugar era espléndidamente maravilloso, un enorme lago de agua tan limpia y pura, el pasto mas verde e intenso que dejaba como un color pálido a la tonalidad mas fuerte conocida. Un hermoso paisaje, el edén era lo más hermoso que podría existir y nadie conseguiría imaginar o intentar describir su belleza. Todos miraban a su alrededor asombrados, pero una voz dulce los llamó a prestar su atención a las palabras que venia a comunicarles.

La pequeña niña volteó su vista y ahí estaba sentada en un banco de madera, bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol de cerezo, cuyos brotes de flor se encontraban a un paso de manifestar su exuberante belleza, guiados por el manto de primavera que ya se hacía evidente en el lugar. El aire fresco que casi imperceptiblemente comenzaba a impregnarse de calidez, acariciaba su rostro amable y mecía apacible su cabello dorado.  
-Buenos días humanos de la Tierra… ustedes que han conseguido llegar hasta este lugar deben entender y acatar mis palabras al instante.- Las personas comenzaron a mirarse unos a otros, intentado procesar lo dicho, algunos mas quedaron absortos ante las palabras de la belleza que tenían frente a ellos.- No crean que por estar aquí han conseguido la vida eterna… antes deben de enterarse de las reglas con que ustedes habitan en esta utopia celestial, deben agradecer lo considerado que es Dios con ustedes.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Preguntó la niña aterrorizada de las palabras, aun quería seguir negando lo evidente…

- Ustedes han muerto y se encuentran el jardín del Edén… tu pequeña niña te sigues resistiendo a la verdad- Ella expresó el pánico en su rostro pero el ángel le sonrió afectuosamente - siempre es lo mismo contigo…

-¿A que se refiere con lo mismo?- Contestó con inocencia después de tranquilizarse ante la cariñosa expresión.

-Cada vez que llegas a este lugar eres muy joven, tantas veces has venido aquí que ya deberías poder crecer un poco mas.- Respondió con sonrisa angelical- Síganme hasta la fuente de la vida eterna.-El hermoso ángel de figura femenina desplegó sus alas del mismo color de su cabello y emprendió marcha hacia el norte seguida de la mermada multitud.

En cuestión de minutos llegaron a lo que parecía ser una pequeña ciudad, que era en realidad mas bien extraña. Hermosas casas hechas de un extraño material blanco, algunas pequeñas de paja, otras más de piedra y barro, todas muy elegantes y con una construcción sólida. Ni siquiera diez personas a la vez lograban derrumbar por lo menos las construcciones de paja.  
-Este es el lugar donde habitaran ustedes… pero antes les recordaré las reglas puesto que las deben haber olvidado.

-¿Las olvidamos?- Preguntó una señora de apariencia rechoncha.

-¿Ya hemos estado aquí?-refutó otro hombre de mayor edad y cabello canoso.

-Así es… los humanos que habitan en la tierra al morir llegan aquí… bueno… solo los que no han cometido ningún pecado tan grave como para pagar una condena que los hará sufrir en la espera del día del juicio final.- Sonrió sin lograr ocultar algo de malicia ante la mirada atónita de los presentes, después le extendió la mano a la pequeña, ella tomó con una sonrisa dulce la mano ofrecida y fue elevada hasta quedar en brazos del ángel. De alguna manera le daba toda la paz que necesitaba en ese instante.- Ahora deben conocer las reglas…

°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°* °*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

En la extraña utopia la mañana llegaba a despertar a los habitantes, el sol era calido y tibio al igual que la alegría y amabilidad de toda la gente. Una hermosa cabaña justamente frente a la fuente de eterna vida era el hogar de la pequeña niña que años atrás fue cargada y bendecida precisamente por el ángel guardián del Edén. Ahora tenia 18 años y era completamente una mujer, sus manos eran mas delicadas, su cintura tan diminuta y su cuerpo era esbelto y curvilíneo. Los rayos se colaron por la ventana y pegaron directo en su rostro. Removió las sabanas que cubrían el contorno de su cuerpo y se levantó de su cómoda cama aproximándose al ropero, se vistió con rapidez inusitada y decidió saludar a sus agradables vecinos. Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta y giró la perilla, la primera persona que vio fue su vecina Kaede, una mujer de edad mayor que cuido de ella los primeros años de su estadía.  
-Buenos días pequeña Kikyou- Saludó amablemente la señora.

-Buenos días señora Kaede, ¿sabe donde esta él?- Exclamó con curiosidad y ansiosa por una respuesta se arrimó hasta donde se encontraba la mujer barriendo con calma.- Quiero saludarlo…

-Creo que el ya partió… de verdad lo siento niña, sé que lo estimas mucho pero el es uno de los privilegiados que tienen la voluntad de Dios.

-Si, lo sé.-Agregó con amargura- Quisiera tener el mismo privilegio que él… se ha vuelto mi mejor amigo desde que recordé todo mi pasado, y…

-Kikyou, sabes que eso es imposible, no deberías tratar de convencer a la guardiana del Edén que rompa las reglas.- Extendió su mano y la apoyo en el hombro de la joven- siempre has sido un alma fuerte y valiente… pero no puedes intervenir en los mandatos del Ser Supremo…

-Kaede, eso ya lo entendí, me tomó mucho tiempo pero al fin lo he comprendido.-Se llevó una mano al corazón y apretó con fuerza los ropajes que cubrían la zona.- Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por mi familia.

La pelinegra se acercó a la fuente de aguas cristalinas que estaba frente a ella, en una de sus orillas se sentó a descansar y meditar todos sus pensamientos. Emociones encontradas, preocupaciones por su familia, a pesar de vivir en una utopia no había forma de desvanecer los sentimientos humanos… dichosos aquellos que habían sido iluminados aquel día de su llegada, por fin conseguirían la luz que tanto ansiaban las almas en pena…  
-Primera regla- Comenzó a recitar en voz alta al recordar el día de su advenimiento- Beberán de esta agua y ella decidirán cuanto permanecerán antes de renacer… Los iluminados por esta fuente vendrán conmigo al templo del libro de los recuerdos.

-Segunda regla- Le contestó Kaede- Ustedes que permanecerán aquí solo recordaran la vida de la cual proceden… Podrán ver reflejado en esta agua a sus familiares en la Tierra si así lo desean…

-…pero no podrán interferir…- Kikyou ejecutó una mueca de desagrado y dirigió su vista a la mujer que la miraba con infinita compasión y bondad.- Esa regla me la he repetido hasta el cansancio… pero no quiero comprenderla.

-No puedes interferir en la vida de aquellos que aún tienen un cuerpo material.-Exhaló e inhaló tratando de buscar calmarse, esa jovencita era demasiado terca y fácilmente podría gritarle en su cara lo absurdas que eran todas esa reglas.- Eres algo espiritual ahora y hasta que renazcas… pero cuando el momento llegue nada de lo que ocurrió tendrá cabida en tus memorias.

-Si… es lo que no puedo permitir, olvidar toda mi vida e irme abandonando mis padres a su suerte… se que puedo parecer indiferente y hasta frívola… pero es la única manera que tengo de evitar aflorar mis emociones.

-Kikyou…-Una voz a sus espaldas resonó, la pelinegra reconoció inmediatamente el timbre de voz tan dulce y candoroso.- Tengo un mensaje para ti…- La joven se lanzó inmediatamente a sus brazos y lo abrazó eufóricamente.

-Creí que te habías marchado a la Tierra…

-No creerás convencerme de llevarte conmigo... sabes que esta prohibido.- Ella se separó abruptamente y le dio la espalda, su frivolidad salió a relucir.- Nuestro señor quiere hablar contigo, es algo muy importante.

-No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme… no me importa que seas el guardián del Edén…

-No es momento de berrinches y haz lo que se te ordenó, puedes discutir todo lo que quieras conmigo pero los mandatos de Dios no son cuestionables… ¿acaso te atreverás a negarlos?- Aseveró el ángel de cabello dorado, sus ojos dorados destellaron un regocijo maléfico, algo muy extraño en el guardián del Edén, pero con solo ver el espanto en la cara de la joven adoptó inmediatamente su actitud firme y pacifica.

-Esta bien, accedo por única vez Victoria… vamos de una vez.- Sin esperar mas órdenes cerró sus ojos y fue inmediatamente llevada a un lugar misterioso. Estaba por encima de las nubes enfrente de un trono enorme donde una figura masculina existía sentada con toda su magnificencia y esplendor delante de sus ojos marrones perdidos en la sorpresa. Debido a lo alto del recinto era imposible ver su rostro- Mi señor…-Recuperó su cordura recordando donde quedaba e hizo una reverencia.- Usted me ha llamado y quisiera saber el por qué de permitirme el gran honor de estar ante su prodigiosa presencia…

-Eres una de las jóvenes habitantes de la utopia creada específicamente para mis hijos… pero necesito enterarte de algo y a su vez que me des mas detalles que necesito.- Habló con voz firme y autoritaria que resonó en todo el espacio.- En la ultima vida que has tenido tu muerte fue provocada por un incendio.- Ella asintió ante su declaración.

-Eso es exacto mi Señor, yo fallecí a la edad de seis años en un incendio de la cabaña donde habitaban mis padres.

-Hace poco nos enteramos de un grave error que hubo por parte de los Ángeles encargados del libro de la vida… fue un error fatal… La hora de tu muerte fue adelantada varios años, debido a un error de dichos guardianes…

-¿Quiere decir que…? –Escondió las manos entre su rostro tratando de reprimir la rabia y furia que se apoderaban de ella poco a poco.

-Tu vida terminó antes de tiempo…- Inquirió él, algo preocupado de la reacción de la joven.

-Pero… eso… lo pueden arreglar ¿no es así?- Respondió en un susurro, como si fuera para si misma tratando de tranquilizarse ante la revelación.- ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?- preguntó frenéticamente mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro.

-Los culpables han sido destituidos de sus cargos…

-Pero eso no arregla nada.

-Es por ello que te mande llamar… ese error tan grave debe ser repuesto inmediatamente…

-¿Y es ahora cuando lo intenta?- Respondió con sarcasmo- No intento ser blasfema contra usted pero no entiendo como algo así puede suceder… y hasta después de todos estos años es cuando se dan cuenta…

-Ni yo mismo lo entiendo, pero para compensarlo podrás pedir algo a cambio…

-Quiero mi vida de regreso…

_**N/a: Espero que les guste lanuela historia que estoy entretejiendo en mi cabeza, pronto se aclarara los detalles de la muerte de Kikyou y aquellas reglas que representan parte importante de la historia. **_


	2. De vuelta al infierno

**Lamento la eterna espera, PERO ES QUE TUVE PROBLEMAS CON MI PAGINA EN FANFCTION Y NO ME PERMITIA ACTUALIZAR, LES PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESTARÁ LISTO EL PROXIMO LUNES.**

*°*Izayoi no se hace responsable por contagio de dobles personalidades (es por ti anime angels), traumas con la historia y/o con mis firmas extravagantes (va por mi chibi-koohai,, otra vez anime angels y todas las adictas que las lean) No admito reproducciones de las mismas, o de mis historias ya que estas son mías, aunque los personajes no me pertenecen, (al menos los derechos porque el cuerpecito de adonis de Inu ya es mío)  
Pero eso esta a punto de cambiar…. Muajajaja.

Muchas gracias a las lectoras (y si hay algún hombre por ahí… eco… eco) que se entretienen con mis escritos, lo hago con fines de lucro, pero nunca me hacen caso… (Entiendan, ocupo el dinero) Y siguen leyendo gratis… de una vez les digo a las que pensaron "ah, si Izayoi no se hace responsable, Yuuko sí" les aclaro de una vez que no lo sé porque Yuuko se fue a festejar el inicio de la primavera desde el fin de semana pasado y mi cumple, con dos meses y medio de anticipo.

Lamento de verdad mi demora, prometo que no sucederá mas (por los próximos capítulos, uno nunca sabe que vendrá después… por ejemplo, unas vacaciones por el caribe con Inuyasha, Ranma, Rinne, Sesshoumaru y todos los galanes del anime… eso en caso de que funcione nuestro plan de secuestrar a todos los galanes del anime) ¡¡Vuelve Yuuko, hacer el comentario inicial sin ti no es igual!! ¡¡Te prometo que no vuelvo a tratar de acuchillarte con una cuchara!! ¡¡Ni con la banana!! *°*

Quiero informarles que este fic es muy importante la participación de Kikyou, pero es InuxKagxKikxSessho (pocos ¿no creen?) Pero como la que nos lleva a todo esto es Kikyou por ello les dije que estaba basado en sus acciones. Publicare continuación cada lunes, así que atentas...

Gracias por su apoyo a la primera chica que posteo, pero por desgracia no sè su nick y no quiero cometer un enorme error al escribirlo mal, muchas gracias tambien a mi koohai windimiko, anime angels, kagometaisho, InuuxLuLii y amoreinu.

Capitulo 2 "De vuelta al infierno"

La poderosa voz resonó en el eminente lugar de procedencia retumbando el eco en cadA una de las nubes que rodeaban.  
-Para compensarlo podrás pedir algo a cambio…

-Quiero mi vida de regreso…- Interrumpió la pelinegra abruptamente.- Quiero regresar y cuidar de mi familia en la Tierra, después de todo tengo el derecho de…

-Es imposible…-Esta vez ella fue la interrumpida.- Puedo ser el creador de todo pero hay reglas a las que no puedo faltar, tu existencia fue eliminada y no hay forma de cambiar eso… para todos has muerto.

-¡No puede ser!- Profirió rompiendo en llanto ante la revelación, por culpa de un error de ellos había terminado su existencia antes de lo debido y hora tan solo intentaban compensarlo de una manera estúpida… si tan solo expresara todas las palabras que tenia atoradas en su garganta ganaría inmediatamente la condena de los pecadores que vagan en la Tierra.- Necesito regresar… mi padre y mi madre han quedado solos, los he mirado a través de la fuente y vi sus sufrimientos, ellos ya son mayores y no tienen forma de sobrevivir estando solos.

-Lo siento de verdad, pero reglas son reglas… no puedo romper algo que yo mismo he impuesto- Ella se exaltó y lanzó una mirada penetrante.

-No es justo en ningún sentido, si ustedes son los que cometieron el error… ¿Por qué yo he de sufrir las consecuencias?

-Tu cuerpo material fue eliminado, y para darte otro tendrías que volver a nacer… pero haciendo eso olvidaras tu vida anterior.

-Quiero un trato…

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? Tu existencia ha sido eliminada, tu cuerpo fue encontrado quemado totalmente en tu casa.

-Quiero que por lo menos…- Kikyou elevó su rostro y las lágrimas cesaron, el caos en su mente la dejó turbada pero en medio de la desconcierto y la confusión una idea brillante, a su juicio, lleno los espacios de sus pensamientos.- Permítame mi señor regresar a la Tierra a ayudar a mis padres, hasta que pueda garantizarme a mi misma que ellos no estarán desamparados…

-No lo sé jovencita, es algo muy importante lo que me pides.

-Por favor señor omnipotente, usted puede hacer todo realidad, es usted quien creó el cielo, la tierra y los mares. ¿Acaso no deben compensarme por el error?- Suplicó la joven con un rostro afable y sus ojos con un destello de esperanza, si su única oportunidad era rechazada seria el fin de su propósito.

-Por este error que jamás había sucedido a lo largo de los miles de años de la humanidad… y solo por esa razón… te lo concedo.

-¿En serio?- La actitud cambió drásticamente, su manera vacía llegó nuevamente a dar control a su carácter, no podía permitirse ser de esa manera tan libre y alegre ahora que tenia una nueva oportunidad.- Esta es la ocasión perfecta para llevar a cabo mis planes…

-Espera niña, te lo he concedido pero será bajo ciertas condiciones.- Ella lo miró serenamente con su típica firmeza en la mirada.- No puedo hacerte volver bajo tu forma original…

-¿Eso que significa señor Dios?- Preguntó con calma impasible y una nueva actitud, la misma con la que había convivido desde niña. Esa actitud que siempre la hizo distinguirse de las demás.

-Tendrás un cuerpo hecho de barro y huesos, pero será muy similar al que poseen los seres vivientes.- Ella lo miró sin expresión alguna, Él solo se dedicó a proseguir sus palabras.- El tiempo limite de tu estadía será de un año, pero también puede ocurrir que yo no considere necesaria tu presencia en el lugar y te haga regresar.

-Entiendo mi señor, acepto y acato todas sus normas con el firme propósito de obedecer su voluntad.- Realizó una reverencia y se dispuso a marchar del lugar.

-Espera mujer…- La detuvo la imponente voz.- Aún hay cosas que necesitas saber… aquel ángel del que te has hecho amiga te dará la información que falta para tu partida.

-Victoria… le aseguro que escucharé sus palabras.- Hizo otra reverencia y se marchó de la misma forma en que llegó.

No necesitó tomar las cosas de su habitación, de todas formas llegando a la Tierra serian inutilizables al no ser hechos de material real. Después de despedirse de todos y escuchar las reglas que le dictaba Victoria caminó de vuelta a aquel túnel que una vez atravesara hace diez años. Un camino que estaba repleto de personas todo el tiempo con el pasar de los años se volvía mas asolado el final, la maldad se había incrementado y cada vez la cantidad de gente que atravesaba el túnel era menor, la mayoría quedaban atrapados o estaban dispuestos a regresar.

La caminata terminó y el paisaje de un mundo compuesto por materia se hizo presente. Había llegado en una estación demasiado extravagante, el gélido y glacial aire del invierno calaba hasta los huesos aún con el sol pegando en pleno rostro. Sus cabellos negros se mecían con el viento y se cubrían de la espesa nieve que caía sobre su cuerpo. Un halo de luz la iluminó para brindarle el nuevo cuerpo material que necesitaría en la Tierra.

Irónicamente el pequeño pueblo del que procedía era exactamente la replica de aquella pequeña utopia, claro que mas de acuerdo a la época. Las casas de piedra eran muy antiguas… a pesar de ser una época muy moderna este pequeño pueblo olvidado de la mano del hombre, pero nunca de Dios, luchaba por subsistir a pesar de no contar con el beneficio de la tecnología creada por el hombre. Por fin estaba en su pequeño pueblo natal, al norte de Suecia.

La fuente seguía en el mismo sitio, pero su agua era totalmente impura y en completo estado de solidificación. Una luz tenue se reflejo en el hielo y dio paso un leve sentimiento de buscar calidez. Giró su cabeza hasta dar con ella y encontró como responsable a una ventana que habían abierto para ventilar un poco el incesante humo que provenía del lugar. Era una posada donde los viajeros conseguían un trato similar al de un hogar, un sitio lleno de calidez y bondad por parte de la amable pareja que atendía la posada.  
-La posada de mi familia… mis padres… tengo que ir a verlos.- La inquietud de la chica se reflejo en sus ojos de color achocolatado, ahora tan oscuros como la densa niebla, enigmáticos y encerrando un profundo misterio. Su cabello ondulado y negro como le manto de la noche se balanceaba al compás de su paso lento, pero una duda le asaltó a la joven.- Tengo que verme… tengo que verme…

Avanzó hasta la ventana que reflejaba y contemplo su nueva imagen frente al espejo. Su cabello era ahora más corto llegando hasta la mitad de su espalda a diferencia de antes cuando el largo era hasta la cintura, traviesos rizos rebeldes negros como la noche adornaban su belleza en vez del lacio cabello que con tanto afán cuidaba. Sus ojos antes marrones tenían un matiz oscuro y su cuerpo delgado y alto era ahora uno esbelto envuelto en menudencia, su estatura era menor y sus labios eran de un rosa pálido. Su piel nívea seguía intacta, pero a causa del frío estaba reseca y empalidecida.

La sorpresa figuró en sus ojos oscuros pero de inmediato recobró la compostura, sabia bien que no tendría la misma apariencia pero la belleza de esta nueva le asombraba, no era por el físico sino que algo en su ser le decía que algo más ocultaban esos ojos. Escuchó un ruido que la saco de su asombro y giró la vista para toparse de frente con una pareja mayor que la miraba desconcertados.  
-¿Quién es usted señorita?- Preguntó el señor.-Se ve muy enferma.

-Debería pasar adentro, aquí afuera hace mucho frío.-Ofreció la mujer, Kikyou sonrió y se pregunto el por qué de tanta amabilidad hacia una extraña, ahora recordaba como eran sus queridos padres.- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Me llamo…- Por un momento dudó en decirlo, se sintió culpable por engañar a sus propios padres pero era por su propio bienestar. Un mareo le sobrevino y colocó la mano sobre su cabeza a modo de ejercer presión. - Mi nombre es Kagome…- El dolor regresó y no tolero mas las condiciones del clima, ahí quedo ella, tendida sobre la nieve causando la profunda compasión y preocupación de la pareja que decidió adentrarla en su humilde hogar.


	3. La joven de la daga

¡Nihao!  
Perdón por la tardanza, (se la paso llorando porque perdió el derecho a presentar el examen de Ética) ¡¡no fue mi maldita culpa que el maestro haya perdido mi trabajo!! ¡Te necesito Jigoku Shoujo! *De pronto es transportada a un extraño paisaje frente a un cerezo situado en un campo de eterno atardecer color sangre. Una chica vestida de colegiala se le aparece y le entrega el muñeco de paja recitando su verso: "Tómalo, si de verdad deseas acabar con tu enemigo has de tirar de esa cuerda roja, al hacerlo habrás firmado oficialmente un pacto conmigo. Sin embargo, cuando se condena a una persona dos tumbas se cavan, tu alma también caerá en el abismo infernal, claro, después de que mueras" Acto seguido desaparece y se encuentra Izayoi llorando* (¿¡y tú porque lloras!? ¿Te dio miedo?) No… *se limpia las lagrimas* ¡¡¡es que solo puedo mandar a una persona al infierno por mi vida!!! (Xd) Mejor lean el capitulo….

_Muchas gracias a kagometaisho, kztrov, y aomelovecita por sus post... tambien a mi koohai en mencion honorifica porque ellafue quien me animo desde que inicie a escribir ¡¡te quiero windmiko!!! _

_**Capitulo 3: "La joven de la daga"**_

La posada era algo pequeña y de detallada pobreza, los muebles estaban por expirar y los sillones estaban totalmente derruidos, solamente sostenidos por las piedras colocadas debajo de ellos. La tenue luz, producto de la escasez de energía eléctrica en el pueblo. Sobre una de los sillones roídos y desechos fue colocada la joven de cabellos rizados, tan solo cubierta por una cobija mas o menos gruesa y lleno de polvo, la única que se encontraba la alcance de los pobres dueños del lugar que vigilaban con desespero la situación de la joven. En su interior algo les advertía que no podían marcharse de ahí hasta verla mejorar, había un sentimiento mas profundo que ellos no alcanzaban a reconocer. -¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó la joven despertando de su letargo. Frente a ella los rostros ansiosos y alegres de los ancianos le cautivaron y provocaron en ella una dulce sonrisa.- ¿Ustedes me ayudaron?

-Si señorita.- Respondió el anciano.- Usted ha estado en una condición muy delicada por horas…

-Así que hemos velado por usted…- Completó su esposa.- Lamentamos las condiciones en las que recibimos a nuestra huésped, pero la situación económica últimamente no ha sido muy buena.

-Mi esposa y yo hemos tratado de mejorar este lugar como nos es posible, pero a este pequeño pueblo no llegan demasiados viajeros… como vera, usted es la única en esta posada.- Dedicó una mirada viajera al cuarto y volvió a admirar a la joven. Esa extraña sensación de conocerla ya le obligó a examinarla minuciosamente, sus ojos castaños llenos de melancolía le recordaban a alguien muy cercano, sus cabellos rulos eran sedosos y negros como la oscuridad, las tinieblas… era como ver el destino de este pueblo reflejarse en ellos.

-Lamento los inconvenientes… pero no tengo dinero para hospedarme…- Rápidamente retiró el cobertor que la abrigaba y colocó sus pies descalzos sobre el gélido suelo, pero una punzada de dolor sobre su estomago le obligó a regresar a su posición original.- Muchas gracias por todo… pero no puedo pagar.

-No se preocupe señorita.- Inquirió asustada la señora.- No tenemos un corazón tan negro como para permitir que se vaya de esa manera.- Sonrió relajando su rostro.- Usted no esta bien de salud… no le dejaremos ir.

-En verdad, no sé como…- Unas lágrimas de felicidad resbalaron por su mejilla. Sus padres seguían siendo las maravillosas personas que ella recordaba. Sus actos tan sinceros le conmovían hasta el alma y el deseo ferviente de decirles quien era le descontroló. Se abalanzó contra ellos y los abrazó de una manera esporádica, pero pronto recordó su compostura y les miró avergonzada.- Perdón, de verdad lo lamento… es que yo… yo perdí a mis padres cuando era muy pequeña, y…

-No tienes porque disculparte pequeña, nosotros vivimos solos desde hace muchos años… vivíamos muy felices, cuando teníamos a nuestra hija.- La angustia se apoderó de ellos y expresaron una mueca amarga, pero estaban frente a una criatura que no querían preocupar, así que simplemente decidieron olvidar sus penas, o al menos por un rato.- En realidad…- Un pensamiento le pasó por la mente, era por eso que la veían con tanto cariño… esa era la razón.- Tu tienes mucho parecido con nuestra hija Kikyou, bueno si ella hubiera llegado a crecer al menos hasta tú edad.

-Si, es verdad.- Recordó tristemente su muerte.- Es muy doloroso perder un hijo ¿no?- Expresó con un dejo de amargura.

-Igual que perder a tus padres.- Alegó tratando de sacarla de sus melancolías.- Pero creo que tú podrías ser como nuestra hija…- La declaración sorprendió a la joven que intrigada esperó a que terminara con sus palabras.- ¿Te gustaría quedarte con nosotros?

-Podrías ayudarnos a atender y mantener este pequeño lugar… si deseas esa conseguiría ser tu forma de pago.

-¿En verdad puedo?- Preguntó incrédula la pelinegra.- Me encantará serles de ayuda, les debo mucho por haber acogido en su casa, aún a sabiendas de que no podría costear mi estadía.

Una expresión de ternura nació en el pálido rostro de la joven, del corazón le nació brindarles un calido abrazo de agradecimiento. Ellos correspondieron dichosos, sintiendo como una herida que tenían en el alma fuera sanada, la de perder al único ser que les quedaba en la vida, su hija. Las horas avanzaron y todos fueron a dormir, a la nueva hija de los dueños le fue mostrada su nueva habitación, no era muy enorme ni lujosa pero aún así se sentía satisfecha de estar junto a ellos.

La noche progresaba tranquila, el clima empezó a helar aún más y el frío despertó a la joven pelinegra que decidió bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua. – Son los mismos de siempre…- Decía una dulce joven que descendía por las escaleras con los pies desnudos tocando la impasible madera.-… ellos siempre fueron tan amables…- De pronto unos extraños ruidos se escucharon del fondo de la cocina, en dirección a la puerta trasera de la posada.- ¿¡Quien es!?- Interrogó alarmada ante la posibilidad de un ladrón entrando a su casa.

-No puede decirte…- Reveló una voz infantil.- Ella no puede decírtelo pero tú si… ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué nunca te había visto?- La voz del pequeño sonó insolente y agresiva, progresivos ruidos avanzaron en dirección a ella y entre las sombras divisó a un pequeño niño de corta estatura, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello entre anaranjado y rojizo, no aparentaba mas de ocho años…-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Eso es lo que deberías decirme tú… ¿Qué haces entrando en casas ajenas?- Contestó con su característica frialdad, su indiferencia y el tono de amenaza le asustaron al pequeño que retrocedió unos pasos. Hasta entonces no se había percatado de que estaba frente a ella otra silueta delgada que tomó al niño entre brazos y salió huyendo con él de inmediato.- ¡Oye! ¡Esperen!- Gritó Kikyou saliendo desesperadamente detrás de ellos, intentando darles alcance sin conseguirlo.

Divagó por las calles con pies privados de cobijo alguno y las ropas hechas trazas, tal y como llegó a la posada de sus padres. Por desgracia caminó sin darse cuenta de sus pasos, y el camino por el cuál ando quedo perdido entre la inmensa caída de nieve en la noche. Buscó un camino para regresar pero le fue imposible, estaba perdida. De pronto unos pasos a su alrededor la alertaron, ¿Quién andaría en la calle a estas horas? Giró la mirada buscando al causante y encontró a aquel niño que intentó seguir. Lo vio correr hacia un callejón, seguido de dos personas más.  
-Tengo que alcanzarlo, necesito saber por qué estaba en la posada.- Caminó entre la nieve que ya laceraba sus pies pero continuó, llegó al callejón y le vio esconderse detrás de un bote de basura.-Niño, sal por favor… no te haré daño.

-Señorita… ¿Cómo me encontró?- Refutó con inocencia el pelirrojo.- ¿Usted como se llama?

-Mi nombre es…-Pensó antes de hablar, no sabía si presentarse con su verdadero nombre o no.- Mi nombre es Kagome.-Se decidió por el segundo, tal vez si conocía a su familia podría decirles que se llamaba Kikyou y entonces afectaría sus planes.-¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?

-No soy pequeño y me llamo Shippou… señorita Kagome… ¿vio a donde fue ella?- Indagó el pequeño niño.- Necesito saber a donde fue…

-Nosotros también necesitamos encontrarla…- La voz masculina resonó por el lugar y aterró al niño que se colocó detrás de la joven tratando de buscar defensa.-¿Serias tan amable de decirnos a donde se fue esa ladrona, jovencita?- Le dedicó una mirada lasciva y confrontó al pelirrojo.- ¡¿A dónde fue esa rata pequeño zorrillo!?

-¡Es zorrito no zorrillo!- Se aventuró a quejarse, pero fue intimidado por ambos hombres que lo miraban con burla.- No…no lo sé….

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Lanzó desafiante la pelinegra.- ¿Cómo se atreven a tratar a un niño de esta manera…

-Y según usted…- Avanzó lentamente hasta ella.- ¿Cómo debo tratar a un escuincle ratero como este?

Se acercó a paso lento, ambos retrocedieron unos pasos pero estaban acorralados contra el callejón sin salida, los hombres reían a carcajadas y murmuraban cosas sobre lastimar al chico para vengarse de ella, tanbien susurraban sobre "divertirse" con la chica. Ambos eran presa del pánico, en cualquier instante serían tomados con violencia por los asquerosos hombres, no había salida, parecía el fin…

Pero una extraña sombra se posó delante de ellos amenazadora, vestía ropas grandes que distorsionaban su figura, el cabello estaba escondido por una enorme bufanda descolorida y deshilada. Su cabello cubierto por nieve y tierra impedía ver su verdadero tono, no le vieron el rostro, ni siquiera le vieron aparecer, solo sabían que estaba frente a ellos defendiéndolos con una daga en mano con la mayor devoción del mundo.- ¡Déjennos ir!- Gritaba el pequeño niño radiante.- ¡O se las verán con ella!

-Eres tú maldita rata callejera…- Intentaron avanzar pero en un movimiento rápido la joven le hizo un corte en la mejilla poco profundo al mas próximo. Se sintieron intimidados y salieron huyendo.- ¡¡Nos las pagaras muy pronto maldita hija del demonio!!

-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó Kikyou asombrada, ella giró su rostro y la vio directo a los ojos chocolates con una profunda sonrisa, su gran compasión y alegría en la mirada le desconcertaron y un extraño sentimiento de felicidad nació en corazón, dejando salir una sincera sonrisa. La miró tiernamente a los ojos y descubrió el extraño color rojizo que estos emanaban.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ella no puede decírselo…- Reveló el pequeño.- Desde que la conozco no ha dicho ni una sola palabra… creo que es muda…

-Pero… ¿nunca ha hablado? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Bueno, en muy raras ocasiones menciona una palabra, ella me comprende muy bien pero no puede decir nada más que si, no y extraña vez su nombre…

-Kari…- Mencionó la chica ante el asombro de su joven acompañante que la miraba incrédulo.- Kari…

_**N/a: **_¡Nihao! Gomene por la tardanza, (yo creo que hay un maleficio sobre ustedes, o tal vez sobre nosotras… cada vez que queremos escribir algo… ¡¡cierran la maldita biblioteca de la prepa!!) Calma, calma Yuuko, a mi también me pone molesta, pero luego te da algo y sale peor. ¿Qué les parece mi capitulo? (Dirás el mío) Claaaro, como digas… han aparecido mas personajes de la historia, pero ¿Quién es esa Kari? ¿Por qué esta en la historia? (A pues yo sé, veras ella es… *Izayoi arremete contra ella y le pone cinta adhesiva en la boca*) ¡Cállate! ¿Acaso quieres que se enteren antes? (mmm… grrr… amosjslk…) No te entiendo nada… n.n… creo que esta es una buena manera de controlarte (yoggmm romdfpo) Jajaja, me encanta verte así. Bien chicas, estén al pendiente de esta historia porque hay una interesante situación con esta jovencita… ¡sayonara! (Quitejjjmm esmmtyo) 


	4. Tu verdadero nombre

Perdonen la tardanza de una semana, pero tuve unos pequeños inconvenientes con la escuela (Traducción: El director le mandó hablar por sospechosa de conspiración de la fuga masiva de todo el cuarto semestre) La verdad no entiendo como se enteró del plan… al menos nos fugamos por cuatro días… jajaja… pobre desque no obedecía órdenes. (¿No lo entiendes o no quieres entender? Todos Se fueron por cuatro días y después los de los demás semestres los quisieron imitar y ahí se armó la gresca… mas les vale no delatarme o sufrirán las consecuencias. (Yo me encargo de ello) malevolasoloyo

La joven frente a ella era en verdad de una naturaleza de gran extrañeza, primero escuchó cuando le dijeron que era muda, pero ahora decía su nombre ¿Por qué lo haría? Se suponía que solo ante las personas de gran confianza era capaz de pronunciar palabra. Se dedicó a observarla con más detenimiento, cada detalle, cada movimiento, cada facción que le delatara algo sobre esta chica. Gracias a la niña habían quedado a salvo de esos bandidos pero aún así no sentía confianza, seguramente ella fue quien irrumpió en su casa robando comida de la alacena pobre de sus padres que apenas lograban sobrevivir.- Kari…- Repitió la joven quien fue tomada de la mano por el pequeño Shippou.

-Vámonos ya, aquí sigues en peligro… señorita, le recomiendo que vuelva a su hogar.- Kikyou solo asintió con la cabeza y les vio marchar lejos del callejón en dirección hacia el antiguo cerezo milenario. Un árbol que se dice fue otorgado en regalo por parte de Japón después de la guerra y que les fue regalado al pequeño poblado hace más de quinientos años… un hermoso cerezo japonés que de pequeña siempre solía visitar. Caminó de regreso a su hogar siguiendo el consejo del pequeño "zorro" lindo pero indicado apodo para un pequeño niño de la calle si es que se dedicaba robar casas.

Al entrar a la posada se encontró con que sus padres estaban despiertos con una pequeña vela prendida, tal vez en su espera. Suspiró y se resigno a ser reprendida, nunca debió salir de esa manera y menos sin avisarles. Cuando la vieron ambos mayores fueron corriendo a abrazarla con efusividad, sin saber el por qué de tal reacción, en el fondo sentían el cariño de padres hacía su hija que creyeron perdida varios años atrás.-Kagome… no debiste salir con este frío.-Instó la señora y le entregó una manta para cubrirse.

-Seguramente fuiste detrás de Kari… ¿cierto?- Preguntó el señor recostándose en el sillón destartalado de la sala.- Debimos hablarte de ella.

-Si, salí persiguiéndola, creí que era un ladrón… y al parecer no me equivoqué.- Se sentó a un lado acomodándose sin mayor recató, en cuestión de instantes había adquirido tal confianza con sus padres, olvidando que debía aparentar ser una extraña.- También la acompañaba un niño llamado Shippou.

-Ellos no son malos hija, lo que sucede es que no tiene que comer…-Comentó dulcemente la señora.- Veras mi niña, ellos viven en la calle y no tienen de que mantenerse, así que a veces vienen aquí por la noche a tomar comida.

-Pero eso no los justifica… siguen siendo ladrones.-Reclamó Kikyou.- Sé que han tenido una vida muy dura, pero deberían buscar una forma mas adecuada de vivir.

-Es verdad, pero hay algo que tú no sabes.- Exclamó el hombre recostándose aún, tratando de lograr una posición mas cómoda que la actual.- Ella no nos ha robado nada…

-¡Pero yo la vi!- Inquirió la pelinegra.- Estuve ahí cuando tomo cosas de la alacena y se marchó rápidamente.

-Si, lo hace…- Suspiró, después elevó su mirada y la posó en los orbes chocolates de Kikyou para comenzar con la explicación.- Ella siempre va una mansión que se encuentra las afueras de la ciudad y es cuando comete robos, pero a veces, cuando la seguridad de esa mansión es reforzada y el pequeño se encuentra enfermo ella no se arriesga a entrar y viene aquí.

-Esa niña en realidad no nos roba, pues cuando consigue entrar de nuevo a esa casa viene y nos entrega una cantidad de dinero mayor a la comida que tomó.

-Varias veces le pedimos que viniera con nosotros pero se niega, en verdad es una mujer con carácter fuerte. Hasta el ofrecimos traer al pequeño pero aún no acepta.

-Yo creo que teme que nos haga daño el dueño de la mansión si esta con nosotros.

-Es por eso que la vi cuando era perseguida por dos hombres, deben ser los guardias de esa mansión.

-Nadie sabe donde vive esa chiquilla.- La mujer llegó de su lugar con una taza de chocolate caliente para su nueva hija quien la aceptó gustosa.- Es por eso que aún no la encuentran, lo que aún no entiendo es porqué siempre es capaz de entrar a esa mansión sin ser capturada…

-Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto…- _"¿Quien esa niña que me parece tan familiar?" _pensó la pelinegra. Una enorme duda había surgido por Kari, y las palabras del ángel guardián del Edén llegaron a su mente, una posibilidad existía, tal vez ella fuera la persona que debía buscar para hacerse cargo de sus padres. La persona mas indicada para estar junto a ellos, _ocupando su lugar, _que cruel sonaba eso, pero era la forma más correcta de decirlo, ella tenía que ocupar su lugar.

* * *

El sonido de unos caballos tirando de un carruaje fue lo único audible, estaban obligados a detenerse debido a la espesa niebla y el acumulo de nieve. La paciencia no era su fuerte y por fin, después de un largo viaje desde el sur, se había terminado. Los tres hombres que viajaban en el carruaje, único medio de llegar a ese pequeño pueblo olvidado por todos, estaban algo irritados por el pesado viaje que habían emprendido, y ahora mas por el mal clima que les obligó a detenerse momentáneamente.

Un corpulento hombre de cabellos negros trataba de calmar la impaciencia de su amigo que estaba por salir del carruaje para llegar a pie hasta su destino final. Desde su lugar los miraba con arrogancia y elegancia desmedida en un galante traje de marca un hombre de cabellos platinados con cruda indiferencia ante la situación ya común de los berrinches de su hermano menor. El joven de ojos azules, ahora trataba con todas sus fuerzas d contener al de cabellera plateada para que no se levantara de su lugar, sabiendo que con seguridad el albino iría inmediatamente a amenazar al del carruaje o a tratar de sobornarlo como era su costumbre. –Kamogari… te juro que si no me sueltas en este preciso instante, mas que un amigo serás un buen recuerdo de la infancia.- Acotó su amenaza con ironía el albino que lo empujaba, tratando en vano de removerlo de la puerta del vehiculo, pero el joven estaba bien sujeto del hermano mayor que utilizaba como sostén.

-Y yo te juro Taisho que a menos que me demuestres que no planeas huir a pie no me moveré de este lugar.- Se sujetó con mayor firmeza del albino mayor que ahora le miraba con crueldad extrema, se inmutó un poco pero con una expresión de su rostro le pidió ayuda al hermano a cargo.- Sesshoumaru Taisho, deberías ayudarme a hacer entrar en razón a este bestia que intenta huir.

-Kamogari Miroku, deja de meter a mi hermano en estos asuntos que no le incumben, tengo el derecho de bajar a respirar aire puro.

-Tienes el derecho, no lo niego… pero…- Agregó con burla.- ¿Qué aire puro? Afuera está a menos veinte grados y lo único que respirarás será hielo en tus pulmones.- Un intento mas del albino por moverlo pero no lo consiguió, pareció rendirse un instante, el joven Miroku se relajó al creerlo vencido pero al buscar su mirada descubrió un destello especifico que indicaba una idea encontrada. Siguió su mirada dorada hasta donde veía con firmeza y encontró la ventana ampliamente abierta.

Tardó en reaccionar, el albino en cuestión de fracciones de segundo se había tirado por la ventana cayendo en el helado camino. Lo miró con burla y en un instante, gracias a su magnifica velocidad, ya se encontraba fuera del alcance de su amigo de la infancia. La mirada del de ojos azules se entornó hacia el hermano mayor que lo miraba sin mayor preocupación.- ¿Por qué no le detuviste Taisho?-Preguntó con fatiga por el inútil esfuerzo de retenerlo.

-Es mas fácil controlarlo si se vuelve una estatua de hielo.- Respondió el albino sin mayor sorpresa, ante la incredulidad del joven que ahora le veía como el hermano mas indeseable que cualquiera desearía tener.

Mientra tanto el albino menor ya había recorrido una gran parte del camino marcado para llegar al pequeño poblado. No es que quisiera llegar pronto, ni que disfrutara mucho al ir, pero era obligado por su hermano mayor. Según el tenían que ir a visitar a su único familiar, el último que les quedaba en el mundo y que les tenía una enorme sorpresa preparada a su llegada. De alguna manera presentía que era una noticia mala para él, su maldito hermano siempre se las ingeniaba para sacarle de quicio. –Sesshoumaru, no sé que tengas preparado.- Dialogaba entre dientes con el aire siendo expulsado de manera brusca de su cuerpo debido al intenso frío.- Pero ya verás que no conseguirás nada conmigo…

Sin darse cuenta ya había corrido una enorme distancia, miró a su alrededor y apenas se había enterado de su llegada al pequeño poblado que debían visitar ahora tan solo era cuestión de encontrar un buen lugar donde pedir informes de la mansión de su tío e ir a verlo antes que su hermano para después huir a su preciado y lujoso departamento en la ciudad de Italia. Caminó sin dirección hasta un enorme callejón en el cual encontró un cerezo de más de quinientos años de antigüedad. –Hace muchos años que no visitaba este lugar…-Declaró el albino en un susurro.

Se acercó con cautela mirando a todos lados para no ser descubierto, hace varios años que no estaba en ese sitio y no deseaba ser interrumpido. Lentamente caminó entre la espesa nieve de alrededor y se llevó una enorme sorpresa al descubrir a una persona en el lugar. Su rostro era delicado y de facciones hermosas, pero eran opacadas por una mueca de intenso dolor, la observó unos instantes para descubrir la nieve roja que le rodeaba en gran cantidad. Era sangre. La sangre provenía de su estomago en abundante cantidad, la joven tenía una mano sobre la herida tratando de detener la hemorragia, se acercó precipitadamente a ella para auxiliarla. -¿Qué te pasa niña?-Le preguntó susurrando débilmente, producto de la impresión.- ¿Quién te hirió?

-Ella no puede hablar….-Una voz infantil a sus espaldas lo alertó y le hizo girar de pronto para descubrir al emisor.- Ella es una joven muda.

-Pero… ¿Quién le hizo esto?

-No te preocupes por ella, se recuperará con facilidad de la herida.- Le contestó el pequeño con tranquilidad.

-¿De que hablas niño? ¡¿No ves su rostro?!-Se exaltó el albino al ver el desinterés del niño, recordándole a su infancia y la despreocupación de su hermano por él.

-Ella esta purificando su herida para después cerrarla, no creas que no me preocupo por ella… es la primera vez que tarda tanto…- Miró con preocupación a la joven quien le sonrió y el correspondió.- Pero al menos sus ojos han vuelto a la normalidad

La conversación fue interrumpida abruptamente por una luz de color violeta que cegó a ambos presentes, de la herida provenía y sorpresivamente la enorme herida se fue cicatrizando hasta dejar un pequeño rastro que no fue capaz de desvanecer por completo. La joven se puso de pie y dejo impactado al muchacho que la veía de pies a cabeza sin poder creerlo. La piel clara de la joven cubierta entre garras sucias y despedazadas, su cabello ondulado contrastaba con el brillo negro que destellaba al lado de la nieve. Sus ojos de color chocolate fueron lo mas extraordinario que en su vida había visto, iguales a una niña que en el mismo lugar había conocido cuando marchó. Pero eran distintos, tenía un brillo de inocencia y candidez, pero una profunda tristeza los embargaba y ponía en duda la claridad de su mirada. –Yo te conozco…-Declaró el albino sin aliento.- Tu eres Kagome Komori…

_**N/a: **_¿Qué les parece? Kagome si está en esta historia… y salió antes de lo que pensaban. Aun quedan muchas cosas que aclarar, como ¿Por qué es muda? ¿Cuál es la sorpresa de Inuyasha? Nadie se lo imagina y es lo mejor. En realidad ya estoy cansada y no tengo ganas d comentar, así que me marcho agradeciendo sus comentarios. Para las que leen mi otro fic "Amándonos hasta el final de nuestra historia" les diré que he cambiado la fecha de entrega a viernes y ahora será cada semana para avanzarle algo ya que apenas llevo tres capítulos ¡sayonara!


	5. Y el destino nos volvió a unir

_**¡¡¡Y por fin puse una continuación!!!!**_

Perdón por la tardanza, esta vez para que me perdonen no hay comentarios mios (¡¡eso si es para fiesta!!)

Gracias a luna sahara (me da tanto gusto volverte a ver), mi koohai (¡te quiero mucho!) InuuxLuLii (Otra chibi adorable) kagometaisho (perdoname por tardar) meiledriussi (te prometo que no vuelvo a tardar tanto) y ahomexInu(poco a poco se resolveran tus dudas)

_**Capitulo 5: "Y el destino nos volvió a unir"**_

Sus ojos de color chocolate fueron lo mas extraordinario que en su vida había visto, iguales a una niña que en el mismo lugar había conocido cuando marchó. Pero eran distintos, tenía un brillo de inocencia y candidez, pero una profunda tristeza los embargaba y ponía en duda la claridad de su mirada. –Yo te conozco…-Declaró el albino sin aliento.- Tu eres Kagome Komori… El pequeño niño se alertó al contrario de la joven que permanecía en completo estado de calma. Inmediatamente negó con la cabeza pero la incredulidad del joven fue mayor. No se daría fácilmente por engañado, él la reconocía de cuando eran niños…

-Se equivoca si cree que ella es Kagome señor Taisho… -Una voz femenina le contestó de forma brusca, el carácter agresivo de la chica salía a relucir.-Su nombre es Kari y es un miembro de la carpa de actores del pueblo.- Una mujer de complexión atlética apareció frente a sus ojos, toda una belleza era la joven de cabello castaño. Sus ojos eran del mismo tono y su pelo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta que le daba un aire más sofisticado y elegante. Pero aquello no inmutó al joven Taisho…

-Diga quien es y como sabe mi nombre señorita.- Ordenó con expresión feroz. La chica no se intimidó, tenía un carácter invencible, y cuando se trataba de defender a Kari era capaz de todo… un niño rico malcriado como ese no le iba a ganar.

-Yo soy Kishimoto Sango y sé si nombre al igual que todo el pueblo…

-¿En serio?- Expresó con arrogancia.- No sabía que era tan famoso en el pueblo.

-¿Cómo no serlo? Ustedes son unos niños ricos que vienen a competir en la elección del nuevo regente del pueblo… seguro que comprarán sus votos… o mejor, tal vez ni siquiera haya elección, tal vez ustedes ya la tengan arreglada…

-Yo soy un Taisho, un hombre de palabra… jamás haría una cosa así.- Bramó con furia y dio media vuelta. La chica soltó una risa al verlo así, era tal como lo describieron los mayores del pueblo, un niño caprichoso e inmaduro.

El joven contempló a la muchacha que estaba frente a él, en verdad era bella. Y por alguna extraña razón sentía que no podía marcharse de ahí sin ella. Sus ojos achocolatados, el pálido tono de su piel, su cabello que contrastaba con la nieve y la hermosa figura que ocultaba bajo esos harapos… en verdad era una belleza incomparable. Miraba embelezado a la joven que le transmitía en sus ojos una enorme alegría y lo hacía sentir vivo. Notó un leve tinte teñir sus mejillas y sonrió con petulancia, el encantaba ser el que causaba ese tono tan hermoso en su rostro. –Kari… -Una voz masculina pronunció el nombre del pequeño ángel que tenía enfrente. Sin saber la razón una rabia y furia indomable le corría por el cuerpo llenándolo de deseos homicidas contra el dueño de la voz. El la conocía… la había oído en otra parte… como olvidar al maldito rival que tuvo toda su infancia…

-Kouga.- Masculló entre dientes.- Frente a él había aparecido su mayor rival, y lo peor… se estaba acercando a _ella. _Se controló por unos segundos, a él no tenía porque importarle tal situación, esa niña era una simple muchachas callejera y mugrosa. El moreno tocó el hombro de la joven. No, no le importaba pero preferiría verlo quemarse en el infierno.

-Kari, está todo listo, esperamos que vengas a visitarnos…- Le sonrió lo mejor que pudo para deslumbrarla pero se dio cuenta que solo miraba a un tipo raro, un sujeto al lado del árbol sagrado que parecía un anciano con el cabello plateado y tan largo… pero también le era familiar. Vio la expresión fiera de sus ojos dorados y recordó el nombre de su opositor.- Inuyasha… ¿Qué haces de nueva cuenta en el pueblo anciana bestia? –Miró a Sango que se encontraba detrás con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.- ¿Acaso estás molestándolas?-Preguntó amenazador.

-No vine por mi gusto lobo sarnoso… me obligaron.- Recalcó lo último en un tono mas elevado de voz.

-Pobre de ti anciano, se ve que ya no puedes contra los que te mandan… debes venir por la elección del regimiento ¿verdad?

-A eso hemos venido, ¿a que otra cosa sería?

-Escuché que el rey ha decidido por fin reconocer este pueblo de ascendencia japonesa y es por ello que se celebrarán elecciones… y claro, como tu tío es el gobernador de la comarca designado por el rey… pues no podías perder la oportunidad.

-Esa es una ofensa… si yo gano será porque soy mas querido en el Pueblo… además, que yo sepa cualquiera puede participar…- Habló obviando cada una de sus palabras, le encantaba hacer rabiar a ese lobo sarnoso.- Lo que yo no entiendo es que tienes que ver tú con Kagome…

-¿Kagome? Yo no conozco a ninguna Kagome, la única que conozco es a Kari…

-No me crean tarado…

-No lo creemos…- Corrigió.-…lo sabemos…- Y una sonora carcajada se escapó de la mujer que escuchaba  
la par de berrinchudos… vaya personas que atraía Kagome… _"Pero se ve que se gustan mutuamente… quisiera darle una ayudita al niñito rico"_

-Maldito lobo sarnoso… ¿te crees muy gracioso? –Dio dos segundos pero cuando vio que el joven contestaría de la misma manera se le adelantó y burló su forma de decir las cosas.- _No lo creo, lo soy… ñañañaña… _

-Anciano, me las vas a pagar… ya tenía tiempo de querer verte para darte una buena lección.- Su mano formó un puño y amenazó al frente.

-No gracias, ya he aprendido lo necesario de la vida… y mis conocimientos intelectuales son mayores a los de toda tu familia junta…- El peliplateado también formó un puño con la mano.- Aún no me aclaras tu relación con Kagome…

-Ya te dije que no conozco a Kagome… pero sería un gusto conocerla si estás tan interesado en ella.- La distancia entre ambos se fue acortando y quedaron a centímetros.- Debo reconocer que si te interesas en Kari no tienes tan malos gustos… pero te advierto que ella no es para ti.

-¿Y para ti sí?- Expuso irónico.- Créeme que yo podría ser el hombre ideal para esa niña y cualquier mujer, ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?- Lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a la joven que se asustó por eso. Tanto Sango como Kouga se sorprendieron, era muy raro verla en ese estado de pánico… ¿Qué sabía que le ponía así? Él vio la forma de actuar de la pequeña y se sintió culpable. No había medido sus intenciones, si ella apenas era una mocosa en pañales, no importaba que pareciera un hermoso ángel, la joven apenas y había venido al mundo y el ya tenía mas edad… se sintió como un degenerado.

Trató de sonreírle a la joven pero el "lobo sarnoso" se interpuso en el camino. Trató de apartarlo, pero el actuaba para protegerla de ese idiota que la tenía tan intimidada. Estuvo casi a punto de darse por vencido pero detrás de él salió la pequeña con una dulce sonrisa, en verdad angelical. Se alegró internamente sin saber el por qué. Tan solo sentía que debía ser así. Ella le tomó por el rostro y le obligó a mirarla. Tuvo que bajar su rostro para buscar la mirada chocolatada de ella. –**Sé que podrás oírme Inuyasha Taisho.-**La voz en su mente le sonaba familiar, como si ya conociera a esa persona. La voz era melodiosa y angelical, eran las palabras de esa joven resonando en su mente.-**No vuelvas a asustarme de esa manera… por un momento pensé que… no, mejor olvida lo que iba a decir… aún no estas listo y sigues siendo un tonto. No puedo creer que tardes tanto en darte cuenta. Nos veremos pronto… como me lo prometiste antes de irte de este pueblo.**- Soltó su cara y caminó acompañada de Kouga y Sango. Se perdieron de vista en cuestión de segundos.

La hermosa joven caminaba por las calles del poblado sin darse cuenta del camino. En algún momento del camino sus pasos la condujeron frente a la fuente en el centro del municipio. Una figura alta de gran corpulencia caminaba en la misma dirección. Sin querer ambos chocaron el uno contra el otro. La mujer cayó en una posición comprometedora sobre el caballero que paseaba por el lugar.  
Abrió sus hermosos ojos y encontró lo que menos esperaba ver en su vida, un par de orbes color ámbares tan intensos y hermosos como el sol de los humanos. Se sintió desfallecer nuevamente, ella recordaba alguna vez haberlos visto hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando aún tenía vida… los ojos mas bellos que vio hasta ese entonces.

Se colocó rápido de pie y quiso emprender la huida pero fue detenido por hombre de cabellera platinada. Vestía un elegante traje de smoking y portaba con elegancia una corbata de la mejor marca. Su cabello tan liso y sedoso se movió al compás del viento acercándose a una mejilla de ella.- Señorita… no puede irse sin pedir disculpas.- Le reclamó de una manera cortes, pero a la vez tan fría y seca que a cualquiera le darían escalofríos. A cualquiera menos a ella. Si de carácter se trata ella podría ser mucho mas frívola que ese sujeto.

-Usted es quien debe disculparse, debería ver por donde camina.- Le hizo frente y sonrió triunfal por dentro.- Pero como soy cortés le ofrezco una disculpa señor, lamento mi error y le disculpo su falta. En su nombre me pediré perdón ¿le parece?

-Kikyou… tanto sin verte…- La joven tensó todo su cuerpo al darse cuenta de las palabras de ese hombre. La había llamado por su verdadero nombre, entonces no cabía duda sobre él. Ya sabía quien era.

-Sesshoumaru… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Busco a una estatua de hielo con forma de idiota…- Expresó secamente. La joven rió quedamente, no era su estilo sonreír tan abiertamente como lo haría "Kagome" no, ella era una persona con más educación y clase. Pero no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante el comentario.- También creí que podría encontrar brocheta de pervertido por aquí… desde que se escapó para seguir a mi hermano a lo largo del camino he escuchado por lo menos doce cachetadas, tres explosiones, setenta gritos y dos hordas de mujeres furiosas con antorchas.

-Creo que hace un rato vi a otra horda unírseles… espero que el joven Komori se encuentre a salvo.

-Yo no lo espero… si recibe su merecido castigo quedará muerto. Eso me serviría para no pagarle por sus malos servicios como "nana" de mi mascota preferida… En verdad que no sabe cuidar a ese perro tonto.

-¿Te refieres a Inuyasha?- Preguntó divertida Kikyou. Hace mucho tiempo que no se divertía de esa forma, ni siquiera en el paraíso había sido tan feliz como a su lado. Aún recordaba aquellos sueños de pequeña de casarse con su príncipe y vivir feliz con él. Sueños donde su príncipe era _él_.

La conversación era amena, pero no se dieron cuenta de que alguien les observaba desde la distancia. Una joven de cabellos azabaches miraba con dulzura la pareja formada por ellos dos. Ella ya lo sabía, el tiempo había llegado. Todos estaban llegando para revivir el pasado, esa niñez de la cual todos provienen no fue una simple coincidencia y cada quien juega su papel en la historia que entretejía el destino.

_**N/DP: ESTO SIGNIFICA NOTA DE DOBLE PERSONALIDAD... PERO HOY NO HAY... BESOS Y UN ABRAZO... ¡¡LOS LLEVO EN EL FONDO DE MI CORAZON!! (QUIEN NO SE QUIERA AHOGAR MEJOR QUE SALGA YA)**_


	6. Banquete del desastre part1

_**Capitulo 6: "Banquete del desastre"**_

_La vista era tenebrosa para todos los habitantes del pequeño poblado, nadie se atrevía a llegar a ese lugar tan sombrío y oscuro. El miedo y terror que inspiraba se debía entre muchas otras cosas a su nuevo dueño. Un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta años de edad, tenía el cabello negro recogido en una coleta alta y gustaba de vestir con ropajes oscuros. Nunca era visitado, sus únicos allegados eran los hombres de seguridad y confianza que trabajaban para él. Nadie en el pueblo le tenía confidencia a pesar de ser el designado para vigilar la economía del pueblo. ¿La razón? Es de extrañarse que siendo Suecia una nación de economía tan próspera y un nivel de vida adecuado en este lugar la pobreza crecía día con día y la ruina obligaba a los habitantes a marcharse dejando en decadencia al pequeño pueblo sin nombre. Por ello los habitantes desconfían tanto de aquél hombre de ojos violáceos… algunos hasta juran que es un demonio y sus ojos en realidad son rojos._

_La anterior dueña de la casa falleció de un ataque al corazón cuando se enteró de que su nieta había desaparecido, pensando lo peor la pobre mujer se dedicó días y noches a buscarla pero la tristeza y el cansancio generados acabaron con su vida._

_La mansión ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad es una de las más vigiladas del mundo, pero a pesar de eso siempre es el victimada por los atracos de una joven que todos llamaban "Kari"_

_Nadie sabe de donde viene, nadie se enteró de su vida pasada, sus padres o al menos su edad, la gente solo sabe que ella es quien roba esa mansión por las noches burlando de manera diestra y habilidosa a los guardias que resguardan la casona. La chica de aspecto sucio y que viste de harapos siempre cuida de un niño de seis años que le acompaña a cualquier parte. Se sabe que cuando es demasiada seguridad para ella, por las noches entra a una posada de la comunidad y toma alimento para el pequeño, pero siempre vuelve con una cantidad mayor de dinero a lo tomado y se lo entrega a los dueños. Es un misterio como siempre escapa y que a pesar de conocerla, el dueño nunca hace nada por atraparla fuera de sus terrenos. Tal vez él sabe quien es, tal vez la conoce, pero eso no podremos saber hasta el día que la misma Kari nos cuente lo ocurrido, aunque, como saben ella es muda. ¿Algún día podremos oírla hablar?_

* * *

Un enorme escenario preparado previamente por los artistas de la carpa fue enormemente aplaudido por los visitantes. El fin era crear más turismo y festejar el reconocimiento del pueblo como parte de la nación, y lo mejor era que funcionaba, desde que comenzó el festival al estilo de Japón la zona era muy visitada y la economía parecía salir poco a poco de su estancamiento. -Esta historia fue otra de los misterios de este mágico pueblo… ¿les gustó?-Preguntó el joven pelinegro que estaba sobre el escenario. La carpa de actores agradeció su presentación y aplausos. El moreno era el cuenta cuentos oficial para los niños, además de actor y sus compañeros representaban a la historia.- Gracias por su atención, los esperamos en la siguiente función.

-¡No se vayan!-Gritó un pequeño.

-¡Por favor otro cuento!-Pidió otro.

Los quejidos y suplicas de los pequeños resonaron por todo el lugar a petición de que no se marcharan. Para tratar de calmarlos el pelinegro tomó el micrófono y les hizo la promesa de volver. Toda la gente se tranquilizó y disfrutaron del siguiente número, mientras que el joven actor bajó del escenario esperanzado e ilusionado por saber que su amiga habría escuchado la historia, su historia. –Kouga, no te desesperes.-Se burló su amiga Sango al verlo demasiado ansioso.- Seguramente pronto pasará a toda esa gente y vendrá directo aquí.

-Eso espero Sango, necesito verla…

-Pues creo que no se nota…-Burló de nuevo provocando un furioso sonrojo en el moreno y la naciente actitud defensiva. –Tranquilo, perdón… pero es que me causa tanta ternura ver como la quieres... Iré a buscarla, seguramente Shippou se atoró entre la gente y sabes que no estará aquí sin él.-Dejando al moreno sin palabras se retiró para buscar a su amiga, sonrió de nuevo al verlo perplejo. Kouga podría parecer demasiado intenso, pero también era muy tímido, una extraña mezcla.

* * *

En la mansión de las afueras se podía ver una gran afluente de ricos empresarios y sus señoras que entraban a la gran casona. Nunca se había visto tal escena en el lugar, sobre todo con la fama que tenía el señor Komori de antipático y poco sociable. Pero debido a su gran influencia y amistad sobre el rey la fiesta de reconocimiento y aceptación de la aldea como parte de una comarca. Aunque aún faltaba el hecho de que no había un regente elegido por el pueblo, pero eso se vendría después.

La fiesta transcurrió de lo más normal con invitados de la más alta clase social, para al anochecer dar paso al término de la velada. Se fueron despidiendo y la casa volvió a quedar en penumbras, justo como lo requería la ocasión tan "especial" que preparaba.-Señor Komori… ¿desea que se cumplan sus órdenes en este instante? –Le preguntó un empleado de aspecto extraño. Su cabello blanco con ojos rojizos era lo más destacable, un albino. Su actitud tan fría y altanera lo hacían uno de los que gozaban con mayores beneficios por parte de "su amo"

-Ahora mismo, quiero que lleguen antes "mis queridos sobrinos"- Arrastró con desprecio las últimas palabras, denotando su asco con la mirada y su expresión. –Tengan cuidado con ella, no deseo confusiones… y si vuelve a herirlos les juró que seré yo quien el que los asesine.

-Entendido señor… ella estará con nosotros en poco tiempo, se lo aseguro.- Y el empleado marchó a cumplir sus órdenes.

Inmediatamente después un coche de moderna apariencia llegó a la parte delantera del enorme jardín y detuvo su marcha. Aunque la "era moderna" estaba por todo el país en ese sitio era casi imposible llegar con algún vehiculo moderno, por lo tanto los viajes eran a caballo o en coche. De el descendieron tres hombres de extrema elegancia y refinación, o al menos era lo que decían ser.

El primero y mayor de los hermanos Taisho, Sesshoumaru, el frío y calculador hombre de negocios y embajador designado de la nación japonesa. Tiene una hija llamada Rin y su mayor deseo es controlar una comarca del país sueco, además de desear el exterminio de los de la especie de su medio hermano idiota. De naturaleza fría e indiferente, su llegada al pueblo era conseguir su propio beneficio y ridiculizar a su medio hermano por conseguir lo que el no logra.

El segundo en descender fue el verdadero sobrino del señor Komori, su padre y él fueron hermanos. Único amigo del albino menor, un mujeriego empedernido que hacía instantes aún era perseguido por una turba de mujeres furiosas. Su propósito en la vida era conquistar a una dama, al menos, por cada país visitado, al ser hijo de empresarios adinerados nunca se preocupaba por el dinero gastado.

Y por último el menor de los Taisho, de nombre Inuyasha, es el mas irresponsable, altanero, arrogante y presumido de los tres. Su carácter explosivo y su mal humor lo hacen sumamente molesto, fue obligado a venir al pueblo para participar en una ridícula "batalla perdida" contra su medio hermano por un puesto local. Su único motivo para seguir ahí era averiguar la verdad de "Kari" quien el cree conocer bajo el nombre de "Kagome Komori" la misma con la que jugaba y molestaba de pequeña en donde estaba el árbol.

El señor los llamó a los tres y pasaron a la mansión donde un lujoso banquete los estaba esperando. –Siéntense mis sobrinos…

-Lejanos por suerte…-Interrumpió el albino menor.- Déjese ya de tonterías y díganos para que nos quieren aquí.

-Inuyasha, paciencia por favor… la sorpresa está a punto de llegar…

-Cálmate amigo- Le expresó Miroku.- No deberías ser tan descortés, después de todo somos familia…

-¡Feh!- Rezongó el chico malhumorado, causando en su amigo un suspiro. Después de todo siempre era así, no tenía caso decirle lo contrario o todo terminaría peor.

-Como siempre eres un inmaduro, hermanito…-Alzó su potente voz el mayor, como siempre debía controlar el temperamento del joven.

Un silencio se hizo presente en el lugar al escuchar un timbre de celular, el señor Komori se disculpó con sus invitados y tomó la llamada. Le vieron asentir y sonreír ampliamente al saber llegada su sorpresa. Se levantó de su asiento e hizo una seña para que abrieran las puertas de la sala principal.-Ha llegado tu sorpresa Inuyasha… -De ella salió una joven sostenida fuertemente por un muchacho albino, la chica peleaba con fiereza para soltarse de su agarre pero el hombre era mas fuerte.

-¿Kagome?-Preguntó confuso el muchacho, mientras que a su hermano le había dado una impresión demasiado fuerte de la que aún intentaba recuperarse.

-Inuyasha…-Llamó su atención y ensancho la sonrisa.-…te presento a Kari, tu prometida…

_**N/dp: **_¡Nervio total! Kari es la prometida de Inuyasha… pero seguimos con las mismas dudas ¿Por qué se llama Kari? ¿Cómo se conocieron Inu y ella? ¿Quién ganará las elecciones del pueblo? Y la más importante… ¿Por qué mi Lord se sorprendió tanto? (Yo sé, lo que pasa es que… *Izayoi arremete contra ella y la tira al suelo*) ¿¿¡¡Siempre tienes que adelantar lo que no deben saber!!?? Me despido chicas… un accidente… *Mira consternada a Yuuko y ve que está no reacciona* ¿Yuuko? ¡¿Yuuko!?


	7. Conversación con el sr Komori

Perdón por la enorme tardanza, es que me enferme de conjuntivitis, pero ya estoy mejor... Les dejo este micro capitulo, pero que es muy revelador:

Capitulo 7: "Conversación con el sr. Komori"

El silencio reinó en la sala, todos los presentes quedaron sin palabras con el comentario del señor Komori. La mirada inconforme de Kari y la asesina de Inuyasha poco le importaban al susodicho quien solo se encontraba ahí con una sonrisa triunfante y lasciva. — ¡Yo no me casaré con quien tú digas! —La voz aguda que gritó en medio del silencio reclamaba por la imposición. Los hombres presentes voltearon a ver al dueño de tal voz, pero el solo miraba con fijeza a la joven quien le esquivaba la mirada.

—Si lo harás…—Afirmó amenazante el hombre de edad avanzada. Realizó una señal con la mano para que soltaran a la mujer. — Acompáñame si sabes lo que te conviene niña… rápido.

Con un enorme disgusto en el rostro contraído por la ira caminó detrás de él ante la sorpresa de la familia presente. Arrastraba los pies con pereza para intentar no llegar, pero después de una severa mirada avanzó como comúnmente lo hacía. Recorrieron gran parte de la mansión que parecía un laberinto lúgubre de grandes cuartos con puertas de madera antigua y cortinas cerradas. Así fue el trayecto hasta que llegaron frente a una puerta especialmente grande, sus finas talladuras emulaban a una escena del viejo continente pero la corrosión de la misma dejaba mucho que desear para admirar la obra de arte. —Entra de una vez. —Le instó con voz grave el hombre de crueles facciones.

—Como digas…—Entraron al estudio y la sala era enorme, las cortinas cerradas de color rojo sangre lo hacían más sombrío y ver a ese hombre de ojos violáceos frente a ella no era un panorama alentador. —No voy a casarme con él…

—Si lo harás, tú harás lo que yo diga si no quieres que te detenga en tus intentos por "despertarlo" ¿de acuerdo?

—Tú no puedes impedirme nada…—La joven replicó molesta por su actitud tan altanera, pero enseguida calló. Llevó las manos a su boca para taparla, había hablado sin pensarlo. El hombre sonrió ante la inocencia de la muchacha, había caído por completo en su engaño.

—Has hablado…—Con lentitud caminó a su alrededor rodeándola, acechándola, intentándola hacer caer aún más bajos sus trucos. —Tú habías prometido no volver a expresar palabras para mantenerla a ella a salvo…

—Por favor… —La azabache tomó por la solapa al hombre y le miró a los ojos con suplica. —Dime que ella no pagará por mi culpa, estoy hablando sin pensar…— Bajó su mirada al suelo, derrotada. Cuanto hubiera querido confrontarlo y decirle en su cara que no aceptaría sus imposiciones, pero eso sería ser una egoísta, si ella seguía hablando ella peligraría…

—Sé la verdad Kari… ¿acaso creías que con ese tonto nombre lograrías engañarme? —Rió con fuerza ante la mirada contraída de la joven que buscaba esconderse. Trató de articular palabra para retarlo, pero si lo hacía podría poner en peligro la verdad, debía averiguar que tanto sabía sobre su asunto. —Ese nombre es un juego de tu nombre original: Kagome Komori.

— No necesito averiguar que tanto sabes, por lo visto estás enterado de todo.

—Así es… Yo sé que tú eres Kagome Komori, la niña que creció en esta casa…—Se acercó con cautela y precisión hasta ella, sus amplios brazos rodearon el talle de la hermosa joven que trataba de zafarse de su fuerte agarre. —Sé que tú eres aquella chiquilla que vivía en esta mansión hasta la muerte de Kaede, yo te recuerdo… mi dulce Kagome…

—Yo soy Kari, fue así como me bautizó aquella mujer que me salvó la vida…—Las débiles lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla y empaparon la camisa del hombre que la mantenía sujetada por el fino talle. Al inicio siguió con la resistencia, pero poco a poco su voluntad fue cayendo hasta que correspondió al abrazo…—No quiero la vida de Kagome…

—No la tendrás mientras te siga protegiendo Kagome… por eso es que debes aceptar casarte con Inuyasha. —La abrazó más y ella se dejó vencer. La tomó del mentón y la acercó a su rostro mirándola con un extraño brillo. —Pero ¿sabes? Tengo un pequeño secreto para ti… no te obligaré a casarte, el compromiso se cancelará antes de que llegue a termino… así podemos estar unidos tú y yo…

—Sé cuáles son tus intenciones y no me gustan, pero no puedo dejar de verte con cariño… a pesar de lo que hagas, a pesar de que me quieras de otra manera yo siempre te veré como lo he hecho desde niña…

—Eso lo sé… pero verás que pronto cambiará…—Frunció el entrecejo y la miró con algo de coraje, pero pronto olvidó todo cuando vio en el reflejo de sus ojos oscuros su propia figura.

—No, no cambiará…—Él de nuevo frunció el entrecejo y elevó el mentón un poco, no le gustaba que le llevara la contra pero por el momento era lo mejor, ya después ella vería que el tiempo le daba la razón. —…pero igual somos enemigos Naraku…

—Dime como cuando eras niña Kagome… llámame… _padre…_


	8. Ellos saben la verdad

_**Capitulo 8: "Ellos saben la verdad"**_

En el mismo cuarto sombrío a donde llevara a aquella joven, reposaba el extraño hombre de ojos violáceos sentado en la silla frente al antiguo escritorio de madera antigua. Con la mano sobre su mentón en forma pensante y una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro apenas afectado por el paso del tiempo y las constantes expresiones de arrogancia. —Esa niña sigue siendo tan ingenua…—Exclamaba mientras en la otra mano reposaba una copa de vino tinto, seguramente de muy alta calidad y de las mas distinguidas marcas.

—Pero eso conviene mucho a sus planes ¿no es verdad Naraku? —Comentó un niño albino de baja estatura, no aparentaba mayor edad a la de unos diez o doce años. Su piel mortalmente blanquecina y el aspecto rojizo de sus ojos le daban un aire de crueldad y precaución hacia su persona. —Si Kagome sigue engañada por ti conseguirás aquello que ella guarda tan celosamente… en verdad me sorprendió que la liberara del voto de silencio que ella cree que cuida a la otra…

—No debemos confiarnos Hakudoshi, esa niña podría darse cuenta en cualquier momento de mi verdadero objetivo… Por eso lo hice, para que aún no sospeche…—Bebió un sorbo de su vino y bajo la mano de su mentón hasta el escritorio. —…Eso sí es qué no se ha dado cuenta aún y quiera hacerme creer lo contrario…

—No creo que sea capaz de eso, no es muy apta para seguir un plan así…

—Por eso es que eres tan diferente a mí Hakudoshi, subestimas demasiado al enemigo… esa es la razón de que no seas más que un sirviente para mi…

—Verdad…—Sus pequeñas manos se cerraron en un puño de manera brutal, y la sangre comenzaba a dejar de circular, su piel apenas dejaba ver las consecuencias de ese acto, más blanca no podía ser. — Tan solo soy un objeto que sirve a tus propósitos.

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Ella caminaba por la plaza tratando de recuperarse de la impresión causada por culpa de aquél albino. Lo recordaba tan cariñosamente pero a la vez con algo de recelo hacia su persona, por culpa de su familia la de ella quedaba arruinada bajo el mando de la señora dueña de la mansión que murió hace años. La familia Taisho nunca aceptó que el pequeño pueblo fuera considerado por el país como una parte de él, siempre se les hizo menos y el apoyo que podían recibir al estar legalmente en un territorio de Suecia les era negado al no obtener el reconocimiento del rey.

Fue cuando era una niña, aquella vez que llegó a salir por primera vez rumbo a las afueras que lo vio, alo, hermoso, tal y como era él, con su pose arrogante leyendo un libro sentado en las raíces del árbol de cerezos regalado por Japón. Ese árbol fue un obsequio del gobierno para demostrar apoyo a su gente establecida en Suecia. —Yo apenas tenía cuatro años cuando lo vi…—Rememoró para si la pelinegra de ojos antes marrones. —En ese entonces no comprendía porque mis padres me prohibieron acercarme a ese sitio hasta que supe que él lo frecuentaba… Lo que no entiendo es como logró reconocerme… ¿Cómo sabe que yo no soy Kagome?

—Eso es algo que pronto recordarás…—Una voz detrás de sí le hizo despertar a la realidad, de pronto le pareció recordar aquel timbre de voz tan suave y dulce. Algo le decía que lo conocía porque nunca le agradó tanta melosidad en una voz… Sonrió discretamente por su idea, ¿a quien no le agrada una dulce voz? —A ti… siempre me reprochaste que no te hablara cerca del oído…

— ¿Quién eres tú, esa que puede leer lo que pienso? —Preguntó mientras su cuerpo giraba de forma lenta hacia aquella voz. Con cautela examinó cada ruido y movimiento detrás de ella preparada para cualquier sorpresa o ataque repentino. Pero le sorprendió ver frente a ella una mujer de cabello azabache y ojos cafés idéntica a la forma que tenía ahora. En realidad era la chica real de la cual había copiado su apariencia. —K-Kagome…—Exclamó con sorpresa. Ahora recordaba de donde había conocido ese timbre de voz, era aquel tan molesto que a veces la irritaba y extrañaba tanto.

—Hola, soy Kagome. —Le sonrió y tendió la mano a la cual apenas respondió la azabache. Tenía tanto tiempo sin verla, desde que era una niña. Al tocar su mano vino a su mente un recuerdo de cuando era pequeña, jugando con una niña más pequeña que ella en la fuente durante un día de Sol, cosa nada común en el norte de ese país, donde apenas llegaba verse los rayos de luz en el cielo pero no lograban calentar lo suficiente. —Me llamó la atención el ver que somos realmente iguales, ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

—Tú puedes llamarme Kikyou…—Le expresó su verdadero nombre junto con una delicada sonrisa típica de su controversial y reservado carácter, aún con la desconfianza a todo y a todos ella debía merecer una excepción, estaba segura de que ella era la misma niña pequeña con la que jugaba cerca de la fuente. Retiró la mano y la verdadera Kagome sonrió más, su reflejo no se había dado cuenta de que ella era la misma joven de la ora noche que sorprendió en el negocio de sus padres. —Es verdad, somos iguales… como un reflejo.

—Cierto, como un reflejo. —Ladeó la cabeza ocultando una débil risa y giró para enfrentar sus ojos cafés que la escrutaban con delicadeza y reserva. —Fue un placer conocerte Kikyou, pero ya tengo que irme, alguien me espera…

—No te preocupes, lo entiendo…—Hizo una leve reverencia que provocó una sonrisa mordaz, lo que incomodó un poco a la de ojos antes marrones. — ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu risa?

—De verdad lo siento pero me da un poco de gracia ver los excelentes modales que tienes, típicos del Japón del que descienden en estas tierras. De verdad eres muy educada y yo en cambio no, te pido que me disculpes. —Realizó la misma reverencia y se marchó por un callejón inmediato dejando a la pelinegra en total desconcierto.

La miró de medio lado antes de correr hasta el callejón, él era demasiado impaciente y hacerlo enfadar era muy peligroso. No porque tuviera una actitud agresiva o ruda como su medio hermano sino que todo lo contrario. Su porte arrogante, esa frivolidad característica que acentuaba sus rasgos varoniles. Sus ojos crueles que examinaban con suma reserva a cada persona que llegaba a considerar algo. Sus hermosos ojos color dorado, que apenas reposaban sobre las personas, bellos ojos mortales. —Humana ¿ya te has presentado? —Le preguntó con su voz de tono frío, mientras yacía recostado en una de las paredes del callejón.

—Si, y no me ha reconocido. —Ignoró por completo la arrogancia del hombre y prosiguió. —Aunque no entiendo porque hiciste aquello…

—No sé a que te refieres…—Ella lo miró de forma interrogativa y recibió la devolución de su amenaza visual.

—Lo sabes a la perfección, la has dejado con sospechas y confusiones al revelarle que sabes su verdadera identidad.

—No tenemos tiempo para esperar que se dé cuenta. Ya la mayoría han despertado su conciencia y solo faltan ella y el idiota de Inuyasha. —La vio esconder el rostro entre el flequillo azabache. —Esos sentimientos que tienes no son apropiados para ti, sabes que puedes arruinarlo todo…

—Lo sé… y no sabes cuanto lo lamento… pero te digo lo mismo de Kikyou…. Rin podría hacerte regresar si adelantas todos los hechos.

—…—Observó con su mirada a la lejanía entre él y la joven, si Kagome tenía razón, Rin se encargaría de llevarlo personalmente hacia el Infierno, podría parecer una dulce niña pero de una manera que le costaba admitir, tenía cierto influjo sobre el albino. —No me importa en lo absoluto…

—No te creo, pero ya no me interesa. Bien debes saber lo que haces o te arrepentirás... —Sonrió. Al verlo a los ojos supo que era hora de que se marchara, al igual que la joven que seguía ahí mismo en la fuente. Retrocedió dejando a solas al albino que seguía observando con fijeza a la mujer de ojos antes marrones.

La chica metió la mano en la fuente para tocar el hielo. La delgada capa de escarcha permitió escribir lo que apenas fueron unas letras sobre el hielo. "¿Kagome?" fue lo que escribió. La representación de su apariencia era de esa niña, tenía su identidad. Pero nunca se esperó encontrarla en el mismo pueblo, creía conocerla de antes. —Es raro no recordarla hasta hoy… tal vez no le di importancia en ese entonces. Aunque me gustaría saber quien es…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_**N/dp: **_Gracias por soportar tanta espera de mi fic (vaya que se ha tardado) Les reitero que no es mi culpa, pero les tengo buenas noticias, me han prestado una computadora durante dos semanas y adelantaré todo lo que pueda de capítulos para mantenerles el ritmo de cada semana (Nota: Fue conseguida bajo engaños) Eso no era necesario Yuuko (y además la usa en las madrugadas cuando todos duermen) ya basta… (y lo que ve no es cosa de…) ¡Dije que basta! (Sigan esperando la continuación, que yo me encargo de que esta niña no logre colocarla muajaja) Eso lo veremos…


	9. Secreto perdido entre los recuerdos

_**Secreto perdido entre los recuerdos.**_

Marchó a su hogar después de la extraña reunión con esa joven. Nadie e había dicho entonces que era demasiado educada, aunque pensándolo detenidamente, era la verdad. Sus modales procedían de aquellos años n los que aún era una persona refinada y con todas las comodidades posibles, hasta que una familia poderosa se encargó de destruirlos y hacerles quedar en la más absoluta miseria. Destinados a vivir en una mísera cabaña de madera que fue mandada a incendiar.

Lo extraño era que, antes de eso, apenas recordaba lo que había sucedido. Lo único que siempre permanecía en su mente era la figura de aquél hombre cuando lo veía leer con tanta exquisitez en su mirada fría. Finalmente cuando entró a su hogar llegó al pequeño cuarto que le fue asignado y se recostó en la podredumbre de cama que tenía. —Creo recordar que este sitio era a donde veníamos a jugar de niños… yo y alguien más que no recuerdo.

_La dulce expresión del rostro aniñado fue lo último que vio antes de entrar. Aunque el lugar donde estaban no era un sitio de gran afluencia o de grandes economías ella era una pequeña de buena posición económica al igual que la amiga con la que jugaba. Entraron a un pequeño sitio que había permanecido abandonado por varios años a jugar. —Espérame Kikyou… no puedo correr a la misma velocidad que tú…—Le gritaba una pequeña niña de cabellos ondulados. Sus ojos color chocolate y la dulzura de su rostro le ganaban siempre los mimos de los demás adultos._

—_No tengo tu tiempo, hermana…_

—Hermana…—Pronunció en voz baja, aguantando las pequeñas lágrimas que quería rodar por sus mejillas. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado eso? Ella tenía una hermana, una llamada Kagome. La tuvo consigo hasta que ella cumpliera los cinco y aquella menor tan solo tres, poco tiempo después se creyó que había jodido en un incidente en la casa donde residían. Un ladrón se la había llevado y días después encontraron un pequeño cadáver incinerado que dijeron que era de ella. —Tal vez esa joven sea a quien busco… mi hermana que creí muerta…

—_Esta apariencia que vas a adquirir es prestada, recuérdalo bien… El día que encuentres a la persona que sea tu reflejo encontrarás a alguien muy importante que creías perdida. —El Ángel de cabellos dorados sonrió y le acarició la coronilla como lo hacía cuando era una niña_. —_Sé que será difícil no sucumbir ante la tentación, pero nunca debes desear posesionarte de su vida, tú ya has vivido, aunque haya sido un error tu muerte… si tomas lo que le pertenece al creador cometerás un pecado muy grave…_

—Seguramente a eso se refería Victoria… a encontrar a mi hermana. —Llevó una de sus manos de piel nívea a su cabello y tomó un mechón para juguetear con él. Nada parecía enlazarse, ¿Cómo podría ella ansiar vivir una vida que no le pertenecía? Una absurda tontería, jamás podría pensar de esa manera, el robar una vida y menos si era la de su hermana. Sonrió, como acostumbraba, con sus delicados labios dibujando una fina sonrisa en su rostro de porcelana, con toda la educación y clase que solo ella podría tener. —Alguien como yo no necesita de una vida así…

º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º

Salió a caminar desconcertado por la actitud de aquella joven, la tal Kagome. Creía conocerla de otro lado pero no recordaba con claridad… su sonrisa, su mirar lleno de dulzura y tal vez hasta inocencia, ninguna mujer le había llamado tanto la atención como esa chiquilla. Debía admitir que le daban ataques de celos cuando la veía felizmente acompañada de ese tal amigo suyo, Kouga. A pesar de estar solo a esas horas, alcanzó a escuchar unas voces. Se acercó a escuchar aquellas palabras tan misteriosas, provenientes de una voz femenina y una masculina.

Venían de un callejón, sonaban tan familiares que decidió investigar si, efectivamente, era de quien sospechaba. —Intentar engañarlo es muy peligroso Kagome, me parece muy extraño que te haya liberado de la promesa así de simple, después de tantos años…—Pudo distinguir en lo oscuro de la noche, a una silueta masculina que hablaba con énfasis y apego. —Él ya debe saber que planeas quitarle el poder que obtuvo de controlarte…

—Tengo que proteger a mi hermana, Kouga…—La mujer exclamó un suspiro y prosiguió. Mientras el albino permanecía atento a cada palabra, con un extraño sentimiento. —Y el tiempo se acaba, tendré que obligarlo a despertar antes de todo…

— ¿A que piensas obligar y a quien, Kagome? —Se asomó, interrumpiendo en la conversación, la joven pelinegra lo miró sorprendida. No esperaba su repentina intervención, pero ahora que los había escuchado no le quedaba más remedio. Tenía que hacerlo, aunque le doliera.

—Te obligaré a despertar…—Se acercó a él con cautela y le tomó del mentón, con lágrimas en los ojos. Inuyasha se sorprendió por la acción, pero también por el llanto, ¿a que se refería con despertar? Esa maldita palabra ya la escuchaba rondar desde tiempo atrás cuando la conoció. De sus labios salió una pálida luz azul que poco a poco le hizo perder la conciencia. Cayó el pesado cuerpo varonil sobre ella y no pudo evitar ser tumbado junto con él al piso. —No te quedes riéndote ahí, ayúdame Kouga.

—No entiendo porque lloras, Kagome ya deberías estar acostumbrada a esto. —Le tendió la mano y de un tirón la sacó debajo del cuerpo del hombre tirado. Se colocó en posición y con gran fuerza cargó al albino, colocándolo encima de su hombro. —Vaya que esta pesado esta vez…

—Es lo que me pone triste, que siempre hay que obligarlo… nunca me ha podido reconocer. Detesto cada vez que esto sucede. —Su voz apagada y seca le indicó al pelinegro de ojos azules que no debía seguir hablando respecto al tema. Pero, no soportaba verla llorar por la misma tontería cada vez… si al menos ella fuera su compañera, esto jamás sucedería con él.

—Apresúrate que Sesshoumaru nos está esperando… mi hermana aún no recuerda nada y ese es un problema. —Entornó sus ojos a los azulejos y brilló la determinación en ellos. Ya la tristeza quedaba a un lado, definitivamente Kagome era una mujer fuerte. Enju tuvo razón cuando la encontró sola en una de las ciudades por las que iban de carpa en carpa, esa joven estaba destinada a cosas grandes. Y lo comprobó el día que finalmente despertó… Despertó a su verdadera conciencia y recordó porque estaba en ese mundo, una misión muy especial…

*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º**º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*º*

Recostada sobre la que era su cama en aquel negocio, propiedad de sus padres pensó una vez más en su hermana. La mujer que era su reflejo, con la que se encontró esa mañana y sintió una punzada de dolor alojándose en su estómago. Ella no la conocía, y sus padres la creían muerta ¿Qué habría sido de ella todos esos años? Tal vez viviendo en un cómodo hogar o en la calle, aunque por como la recordaba lo primero era más factible. Y entonces sintió envidia. Celos de todo lo que podría disfrutar esa joven y que a ella le sería negado, el amor, la calidez al tacto de las personas, la compañía de una familia y sobre todo, vivir una vida. Lo que a ella le fue arrebatado injustamente por causas aún desconocidas. Cuanto le gustaría quedarse en ese mundo donde todo le era mejor.

Sus padres podrían ser muy pobres pero le daban todo su amor como hija única, su apariencia no era la misma, pero Sesshoumaru la reconocía como tal, eso era lo importante. Si se quedaba tendría una oportunidad de obtener lo que tanto quería, ser feliz. Con todo su empeño buscaría una forma de quedarse en ese mundo cuando el plazo venciera. —Yo viviré…—Su semblante se endureció y su mirada fue fría, inexpresiva. Una poderosa mezcla de rabia y desprecio contra todo y todos se mezclaba con el ahora chocolate de sus ojos. —Nadie tiene derecho a negármelo. Tendré una vida.


End file.
